Efforts to improve vehicle seat backs have received increased attention in recent years in view of more rigid governmental standards for strength and a desire to lower the mass of the vehicle. The ability to address this need with a cost effective and generally lightweight material selection has resulted in a number of seat back developments as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,491,346; 6,688,700; 6,739,673; 6,997,515, 7,128,373 and 7,137,670; incorporated by reference. Notwithstanding these advancements, there remains a desire to present alternative solutions for various applications, particularly for front seat back (e.g. bucket seat) applications. Those applications impose unique design constraints because of package limitations and OEM and Governmental requirements (e.g. FMVSS 202 and 207/210).